Time After Time
by sunflower7000
Summary: A stranger starts talking to you in the street about a certain couple's life story. What becomes of the tragic pair?  Oneshot. ShinraXCelty


_**A/N: YAY! Random one-shot I wrote in heath class! These guys are so adorable, even though this is rather depressing (sorry!). I'm about ¾ of the way through DRRR (It's so amazing!) so don't kill me for things not being canon. ENJOY!**_

See that rundown apartment there? Yeah, the one on the top floor that looks abandoned.

See it? Good.

You see that's not your normal dilapidated living space. It was actually quite a beautiful and happy place at one point. It was filled with joy and laughter, love and bliss. But then again, that was long time ago.

It was shared by two people. Two people whose conditions were never the brightest. But they never failed to smile when they saw each other. They never failed to comfort each other when they were hurt. They never failed to help each other when times were hard.

They never failed to stop loving each other.

Now I'm sure you're wondering; "What happened then? Where are they now?"

I can tell you that sometimes I wonder the same thing myself.

You see, their predicament was not of the same cloth as other struggling people in the area. Sure, they loved one another more than anything, but times change. As much as you might hate it, times change.

The woman that lived there, she was cursed. Cursed with a horrible gift that most would give everything to have. Immortality was nothing but a raincloud that followed her around. She was nothing but a shadow; ever-changing, but always there.

It wasn't always like that though.

She had been happy most of her life. That was, until her head was stolen. But when she looked back, maybe that wasn't such a horrible thing. She had met him after all, even if it was all his Dad's fault her head was gone in the first place.

Oh, I suppose you're probably wondering what I mean by "head", right?

Well this woman… she honestly didn't have such a thing. It was just neck, then nothing but shadowy wisps. I know, you're thinking of how disgusting that sounds. But if you're anything like the boy she met, and have a little compassion in your heart, you'll understand.

She moved in with his family (or rather, him and his slightly insane dad, if you can call that a family) and watched him as he grew up. He seemed to accept her, never questioning her head, never wondering why he was growing older while she stayed the same, never failing to lift her up when she thought about her sorrowful predicament.

Eventually their ages met. And that was the happiest/most confusing time of both of their lives. His slowly developing feelings blossomed into a complete rush of passion.

He fell for her. And fell hard too.

And eventually, she fell for him too.

I'd like to cut the story right there if I could. Seriously, if you want happy ending you can stop listening now. Go home. Maybe tell your significant other that you heard the cutest love story today. If you choose to keep going though, you've been warned.

Of course, no love is ever immortal, even if you love an immortal.

Sometimes I wonder if the Greek Gods ever looked at their human lovers and felt even just a hint of sadness.

The woman felt like a ghost standing in an hourglass, trying to catch the ever-falling grains of sand from sinking into the growing pile at the bottom. But she would never succeed. Once he reached thirty, he grew quiet. He still looked at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world, but his eyes were dulled. And once he turned thirty-five his cheerful demeanor dwindled to nothing.

She knew it was killing him. To wake up every day and know that you're a day older, when your true love remained the same. She knew he hated it. He knew he could never be like her. And she knew she could never be like him. A rift formed between them that neither could patch back together.

And so, she left.

It wasn't to be mean, or to give him heartache. She just couldn't bear it any longer. She didn't understand how she could make him so happy but cause him so much pain. So she ended everything, and went back to her old self, wandering around with no true home or happiness. It was a shame for such a beautiful relationship end like that, but sometimes things have to be done.

He looked for her. Clutching the note she left him, crying, running through the streets of Ikebukuro, screaming her name. I don't think I've even seen such a sad thing in my entire life.

Eventually he admitted defeat.

Eventually he found someone else. Eventually he moved out of this apartment and into a home. Eventually he had a family. Eventually she was happy for him.

He deserved a life like that. A life she could have never given him.

He never forgot her though. Even now he still comes back to this place. He walks by just to see if she's there, so he can see her one more time.

She still comes by from time to time as well, but not to see him. She just wants to prove to herself that the time she spent here was real. That all her happiness wasn't just made up.

It's a pitiful relationship, but they still love each other.

And so, time will move on. And eventually, so will his spirit. But she'll never forget.

Now, will you do me a favor? If you ever see an older gentlemen walking around here in a lab coat, tell him something for me will you? Tell him she still loves her, even though she left.

But look at me, talking to you people like you can actually hear me. No head means no voice. Or showing emotion for that matter. I guess I'll write it out, and hope that someone sees.

[Celty still loves Shinra.]

No one cares though.

[And always will.]

I suppose if I had a head I would smile right now. A slightly sad smile, but a smile non-the less.

[Never forget]

Why am I texting to no one? I suppose you could say it's the only way to exert my emotions. If I had a head I would probably cry, but for now all I can do is write.

[I love you, no matter what]


End file.
